This invention relates generally to measuring devices, and more particularly concerns devices for indicating the amount or depth of silage or similar material retained in a silo or like walled storage structure.
In modern agriculture, animal husbandry operations contemplate the collection and storage of animal feed such as silage in silos or other like enclosures. This silage feed material is, of course, regularly dispensed to animals during winter months or at other times when fresh feed is not available or its provision to the animals is undesirable. In using such systems, the husbandman must keep a careful account of the amount of silage material still available and stored within the silo or other structure.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide a commercially attractive device for monitoring the depth of silage or similar material stored within a silo or like structure. When the depth of stored silage is known, data regarding the total amount of silage available can be easily derived.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide such a silage depth monitoring device which is highly accurate in its measuring capability, and which provides a correspondingly accurate indication of the amount of material still retained within the storage silo.
Another object is to provide such a silage depth monitoring device which can be confidently expected to provide a long service life. A related object is to provide a device which requires and includes no moving parts. Another related object is to provide such a device in which the opportunity for inadvertent misadjustment or miscalibration over a period of time is reduced or eliminated.
Yet another object is to provide sensors for use with this monitoring device which are low in cost and which can be easily yet permanently installed within and upon the silo or other storage structure. A related object is to provide such sensor devices which all require but a minimum of maintenance. Another related object is to provide sensors which will not provide false readings due to a moist atmosphere or other conditions.
Still another object is to provide such devices which can be offered to the using public at a low commercially attractive end cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.